Guitar Villian
by Captain IT
Summary: What evil new plan has the three most dangerous villians have in store? And what does the fourth member have to teach these three? Base on a idea in the forum.


**Guitar Villain**

_Seem like our trio of villains are up to no good again. But what does the fourth member in this trio have to do with them and there plans for world conquest? This idea came back during the fannie awards in one of the forums when we was waiting on a missing canadian to come back. When the popular video game Guitar Hero came out this plot bunnie made a visit back to me._

_--_

**A/N:**_Sorry it has been a while since I put a story out there for you.I just put in a new computer system a month ago and just now got the bugs work out( and a few plot bunnies in)Enjoy !_

_--_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob and Mr. Mark ( Hey guy! How about I give you half of my inheritance for Shego?). All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, hoodlums, lawyers,carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs, and Canadian invasion forces are the property of there authors ( and they know who they are) Me no profit,me have fun. Tarzan and Cheetah are own by Edgar Rice Burroughs. The song: Where oh where is own by Hee-Haw, a part of Gaylor Production._

_-- _

**The scene: **_In a lair, on a island, in the middle of the south pacific ocean, a loud noise was heard down on the third level below the basement level. Occupying this lair were three of the world's most dangerous villains on the face of the planet. And with it's fourth occupant in the same room,the sounds of what could be a new and horrible plot to take over the world was about to take shape._

"Ok guy, one more time, from the top."

"Captain, we been at this now for 3 days.Can we take a day off?"

"Look! You guys are paying me a lot of cash to teach you how to play rock instruments and that what I'm going to do."

"Aye, but me hands are getting a wee bit soar holding these drums sticks for a long time now."

" Remember Duff, no pain,no gain."

"Aye Captain."

Yes fellow readers, that teacher was none other than Captain IT of the rock group WATTS. Killigan, Dr.Drakken and MonkeyFist were paying Captain IT a software guru's load of cash for him to teach them how to play rock instruments and to form a band.

This whole episode happen at a award show when the good Captain step onto the stage with his guitar as women's undies and hotel keys came flying onto the stage while Drakken's jaw was dragging about him in disbelief. Even Killigan and MonkeyFist could not believe what they have witness.

Drakken was trying his best now to encourage the other two to keep on practicing.

"Come on you guy! If we practice hard enough, we just might get our own groupies.Did you guys see that blonde that flashed at the Captain there at the award show?"

Drakken was motioning his hands hands up to his chest.

" She had,she had, wow! my hand are small."

"Why must we play these dreadful instrument?", deadpan Monkeyfist as he looked down at his Billy Buckaroo guitar.

"Aye laddie! I love the little tune it plays when you turn the small crank on the side of it.What would be the name of that lovely tune?"

"Pop goes the weasel you idiot."

"Your guitar is bad? My guitar is in the shape of that stupid mouse." growled Drakken.

" Aye ,and I wonder why my drum set says on the side of it "ages 3 to 10" ?"

"Guy! You have to learn to walk before you can run. Besides,did you guys come up with a band name yet?"

" I like the name Drakforce."

" Aye, I like Scotch-N-Water"

Captain looked at Monkeyfist.

" And what group name do you like Monkeyfist?"

Monkeyfist raised both his paws in the air and said "I want it to be Yono and the Destroyers."

"Oh no Monty, we are not having Yono in the group. Besides, he's doing the pyrotechs,remember?"

As we were working on a name the door to the third level swung open and in walked 10 henchmen carrying what looked like half of the Middleton mall with them in from the plane hanger. Right behind them walked Kim Possible and Shego each carrying two bags with them. They have since became best friend and started going and shopping together. The way they acted, they were like sisters to each other.

" You boys notice anything about us?"

Captain IT decided to keep quiet to the question and let these three idiots answer that one. Heck, mama didn't raise no fool.

" You got new shoes?"

" Beside that Drakken"

" Aye , you got new hairdos"

" Duh! Does it look like we have new hairdos flannel boy?"

" Let me guess…new attitudes?"

" Watch it Tarzan!...no, we got are eyebrows waxed."

All three of them looked a bit bewildered as they looked on. Captain IT then snuck up behind Drakken and did his best imitation of him.

" How big a car buffer did they have to use on you two?"

Captain IT was really amazed at these three on how good in shape they are in as they dodge Shego's plasma blast and dove for the back of the nearest couch. It was then that Killigan raised up a white hanky on a golf club and started waving it around.

"Now are you three clowns finish with your joking around?"

" Please Shego, it was Captain IT that said that."

" Oh, that's right, blame him for you lame jokes."

Kim couldn't help noticing how Drakken gave the Captain a dirty look.

" Aye, what are you lassies getting all gussy up for anyway?"

"I'm double dating with Kim and Ron tonight with none other than…Captain IT."

Three sets of eyes wider that barn owls were staring right at the Captain. Monkeyfist spoke up in disbelief.

" No one man can even get near Shego without a trip to the Middleton Burn Center. How did you manage such a unbelievable feat?"

" You see guys, being a rock star does have it's perks. A good friend of mind who used to be a roadie works at the Middleton Performing Arts Center. He scored me 4 tickets for tonight performance of " The Memo Pad". And since it is one of Shego's favorite movies, I though she might like to see the stage production of it. Well guys,needless to say what her answer was. Kim and Ron are coming along too for the ride as well."

"Look guys, all it is is just the four of us out having a good time."

The three of them looked at Captain IT and started to laugh.

" Ok, that didn't come out well."

"Why don't you guys lay off Captain IT?" said Kim as she hinted over to Shego. " You know Shego, in the right light he does look rather cute."

" Woooooo!" said all three villains.

" Back off you three." said Shego as she ignited her hands.

Monkeyfist then made one of the biggest mistake he could ever had made in front of the two women.

" Stick and stones may break our bones but whips and chains excites us."

Needless to say Shego gave him a blast on his behind. And with that Monkeyfist started scooting his rump on the carpit like a constipated cornhusker sceaming and yelling.

" That's enough out of you Cheetah." she said as her and Kim stand ready over the other two as they look like they were releasing something down in there shorts." You two got something to add to it?"

' Err..Oh hey Captain!, why not play us that song again you was teaching us." said Drakken as he was sweating bucket loads down his forehead.

"Me and Kimmie are going up to my room at the top of the lair to get ready for tonight. You three want to torture the henchmen go ahead." said Shego as she looked back at Captain IT with a wicked smile on her face.

" You know what they say about guitar player with nimble fingers? They has the...golden touch."

Kim giggled as she notice Captain IT had more red on him than a paint store's color sceam.

" Can we get back to what we are doing? I like to get some women too you know." groan Drakken.

" Oh..um..yes..ok guy just like we practice it now..front the top. One..two..three."

_Where oh where are you tonight?_

_Why did you leave me here all alone?_

_I'd search the world over and I thought I found true love_

_You've met another and_

**BRAAAAAABFFF**

_You was gone_

" Oh Duff, tell me you just didn't." said Captain IT as he, Drakken and Monkeyfist were grabbing magazines and fanning the room about. There was even henchmen frantically pressing the elevator button to get out lower level to get to the upper levels to get some fresh air.

Killigan just stood there with a relieve look on his face.

"Aye, my aunt's haggis, it really gos right though me."

--

**A/N:**_ All right everybody you know what time it is now. Time for our favorite game show...FLAME-- THE- CAPTAIN ! That right! sent in them review, flames, or may a band name for these guys._

WE HEARD THAT CAPTAIN!

_Sheesh! ok guys! And as always we thank you for your support._


End file.
